headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of Tomorrow: The Eggplant, the Witch
ance and Sensibility" | next = "Egg MacGuffin" }}"The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe" is the twelfth episode of season four of the science fiction & superhero fantasy series Legends of Tomorrow and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas with a teleplay written by Morgan Faust and Daphne Miles. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, April 22nd, 2019 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances * Sara Lance * Ray Palmer * Ava Sharpe * John Constantine * Citizen Steel, Nate Heywood * Mick Rory * Zari Tomaz * Charlie * Gary Green * Mona Wu * Nora Darhk * Neron/Desmond * Mikey T * Legends * Humans * Altered humans * Clones * Demons * Shape-shifters * Werewolves * Washington, D.C. :* Time Bureau headquarters :* Ava and Sara's apartment :* Sleepaway Inn * Purgatory :* Megastör * Jurmagic Park * Silk Cut * Waverider, The * Bio-conversion * Exorcism * Possession * Postcognition * Ritualism * Shape-shifting * 2019 * Accelerated aging * Artificial intelligence * Construction worker * Homosexuality * Motel * Occult Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.21062. * Actor Matt Ryan is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Mikey T, who is the foreman on the construction site for Hank Heywood's fantasy theme-park, which is affectionately referred to as "Jurmagic Park". * This is the first time that Nate Heywood has used his bio-conversion powers since "Tender is the Nate". * This is the second time this season that different actresses have played the roles of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. While this episode shows the characters as elderly women, episode 4x04, "Wet Hot American Bummer" shows them as teenagers played by Emily Murden as Sara, and Vanessa Przada as Ava. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, which is a children's fantasy novel and the first book in The Chronicles of Narnia series by author C.S. Lewis. * Ava Sharpe makes reference to going to Narnia, which is another reference to The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Nate Heywood refers to the uncompleted theme park as Jurmagic Park, which is a reference to the Michael Crichton novel, Jurassic Park, as well as the film series by Steven Spielberg. * The song that Neron keeps whistling is "Pop! Goes the Weasel", which is a famous children's nursery rhyme. At the end of the episode, Ray Palmer is heard whistling this, implying that Neron has now taken possession of him. * This episode includes a flashback scene to the season three episode, "Daddy Darhkest", which is when John Constantine attempted to exorcise the spirit of Mallus from Nora's body. * Gary Green makes reference to the 2000 film Erin Brokovich starring Julia Roberts. * Zari Tomaz makes reference to the reality show makeover series Queer Eye for the STraight Guy when she says "Legends Eye for the Straight Guy". Featured quote * Sara Lance: Look, I've never really thought that much past tomorrow. Ava, with my past, planning anything for the future is just... feels like tempting fate. And I convinced myself that I like it that way. Until you came along. See also External Links